Bubble pop
by sabrimogi
Summary: Es algo difícil de explicar y todavía no se cómo carajo me metí en este embrollo o como mi familia me metió en este puto embrollo
Capitulo 1:

-PARK JIN YOUNG-grité subiendo las escaleras, una vez en el pasillo abrí la puerta y no de una manera agraciada o disimulada, para nada, tiré la puta puerta de la rabia.

-Ya se, solo no me mates-pidió tranquilo.

-MATARTE ES POCO, MASACRARTE TAMBIÉN-grité tomando cualquier cosa y se la lancé.

-ESAS SON LA LLAVES DE CAMIL-gritó Jin Young, o como le dicen sus amigos, junior.

-MALDITO, PORQUÉ TIENES QUE METERTE A MI CUARTO A AGARRAR MIS COSAS-reclamé gritando.

-Hermanita hermosa y bella, sabes que te amo, pero no tengo nada que ver con eso, a lo mejor Bambam y Younjae tumbaron algunas cosas.

-POR EL AMOR A DIOS MI HABITACIÓN ESTA VUELTA UNA MIERDA, QUE ACASO HICIERON UNA DISCOTECA AHÍ-grité.

-Y metimos putas también-soltó sarcástico.

Salí del cuarto de Junior azotando la puerta causando un estruendo por el pasillo y baje las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-Mamá-suspiré haciendo un puchero.-Junior...

-Resuelva sus problemas con su hermano a mi no me metan en eso-se adelantó mamá.

-Asshh pero el no es quien ordena el puto...-iba a terminar mi frase.

-Esa boca-reprendió mi mamá.

-YO NO TUVE LA CULPA-gritó Junior llegando a la cocina.

-Ayudarás a tu hermana a ordenar su cuarto-ordenó mamá-Porqué digamos que el cuarto de tu hermana no es pequeño.

-Mami castígalo-ordené señalando a junior.

-Miren vayan a ordenar el cuarto que no me dejan ver el dorama y cocinar, chao, chao-nos corrió de la cocina.

-Ahora como castigo me llevarás de caballito-ordené, junior solo me miró divertido y se posiciono para que me trepara a su espalda.

-¿Debo recordarte que tu cuarto ocupa el último piso de la casa y para completar es un piso enteró?-pregunto junior.

-Pos te las arreglas yo no te mandé a desordenar mi cuarto.

Después de volver mi cuarto de volverlo una reverenda mierda, ordenarlo y dejarlo como siempre esta ordenado(es chistoso porqué mi cuarto siempre esta de la mierda XD).

En este momento estábamos todos en la mesa cenando y contando cómo nos fue el día, hasta que papá dejo de bromear para ponerse serió esto va en serio, mi padre no es el tipo de persona que sea la más seria de todas, o por dios que no se haya enterado de mis notas de química, por dios no, esta semana sami cumple 20 y harán una tremenda fiesta no puede ser que yo sea quien se la pierda.

-PAPI...! te prometo mejorar mis notas en química PERO NO ME CASTIGUES EN ESTOS DIAS CUMPLE AÑOS SAMI-rogué parándome de mi silla.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué tú hablas?-preguntó viéndome como que si estuviera loca-No, no tu vas bien en Química andas loca o que, Asssh me van a volver locos estos niños.

-Bueno habla papá-dije más tranquila.

-Verás hija...-hizo una pausa apenado-En la fiesta de la empresa que se realizo hace algunos días, en un momento de borrachera subí a mi oficina y me puse a firmar papeles sin si quiera revisar, dichos papeles fueron enviados al grupo de negocios Wang, estos papeles contenían acciones, pero dichas acciones serían otorgadas si contraías matrimonio con el hijo del grupo Wang.

-¿El mayor?-pregunté esperanzada.

-El menor-aclaró tomando un poco de vino-Tu sabes el amigo de tu hermano, el rubio, ese tipo.

CON JACKSON NO...!, por dios, Jackson es tan indescriptiblemente de irritable por dios.

…

Ya ha pasado una semana de la noticia y justo ahora me encuentro arreglándome para ir al cumpleaños de sami, y hoy es como que mi último día de libertad, ya que la próxima semana me encontraré con la mamá de Jackson y la mía eligiendo cosas de la ''boda'' y si acaso a Jackson le da por presentarse en los preparativos, pero a mí me dará igual si lo hace o no, mejor así. Esta noche es para olvidarme de las cosas. Claro tampoco es que me voy a acostar con alguien o algo así, solo beber un poco.

-Me largo...!-grité avisando mientras iba bajando las escaleras que dirigen al pasillo de los cuartos de Junior y mis padres.

-PIERDETE...!-gritó Junior desde su cuarto, ignore por completo eso y baje para ir en busca de mi auto.

...

Esto no es una fiesta es una discoteca en la casa de playa, de los padres de sami, bueno a disfrutar.

Entre a la dichosa fiesta y esto parece un prostíbulo con discoteca, pero sin los tubos.

-Jinsi...!-chillaron mi nombre. Era la escandalosa de inmeary.

-No jodas, ¿Qué paso?-pregunte divertida.

-¿Disfrutas del prostíbulo?-cuestiono riendo escandalosamente lo que indica que esta borracha.

-Baby estoy llegando-afirmé viendo a mi alrededor.

-Por dios...! si son las 8:30 pm-vio su reloj-Llegaste bastante tarde.

-¿Qué iba hacer yo a las 5 por aquí?, no tengo ganas de bañarme en la playa con sami que a lo mejor se la cojieron en la playa-dije sin ganas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...! a veces eres tan chistosa, pero esa de virgen no tiene pero ni la estatuilla de la virgen maria-contesto riendo.-VAMOS...!

La loca esta me adentro en la fiesta llevándome hasta la fuente de bebidas y donde estaba la barra con el bar tender, había comida de todo tipo y ni decir los dulces, y lo mejor había por montón.

Después de unas horas inmeary se perdió en las escaleras con un chico y yo me quede sentada en los muebles comiendo todo lo que había ahí y tomando una cerveza, cuando diviso a alguien con bastante parecido a Jackson, bajando de las escaleras con sami. Me acerque para felicitarla pero efectivamente estaba borracha y el chico era Jackson, incomodo...

-HOLA-gritó sami en lo que me vio.

-Feliz cumpleaños-saque mi regalo del bolso, se lo entrego y la abrazo.

-POR FIN ALQUIEN QUE SE DIGNA A REGALARME ALGO-gritó emocionada-porqué todos lo malditos esos que están ahí se, están aprovechando de la bebida la playa y ni un regalo me traen, interesadooos... Bueno te dejo con tu prometido-y se largo dejando una burbuja de incomodidad entre Jackson y yo.

-¿te explico o no quieres saber?-preguntó rascándose la nuca.

-No quiero saber-respondí yendo a comer más.

-Pe...pero, oye no me hagas elaborar maneras de explicarte lo que paso si no quieres saber-me tomó del brazo jalándome para que mirará hacia su dirección.

-Por mi te acuestas con todas en esta fiesta y me dará igual-dije desinteresada.

-Bueno ahora me oyes porqué ya elabore la manera de explicarte y no me la pienso meter por donde me entré-Komo lo zupo?(XDDDDDDDD por dios no me juzguen tenía que meterlo).

-Quiero comida-bufé queriendo irme a comer.

-Anda a la mesa buscas comida y vienes-acepto sin más, fui hice lo que me dijo lo que implica que me lleve las bandejas de comida.

-¿así tu comes?-preguntó incrédulo viendo las bandejas.

-Cállate-el solo se encogió de hombros y me jalo fuera de la casa hacia la playa.

-No jodas porqué tienes que sacarme de la fiesta-mis manos estaban libres ya que deje las bandejas en una mesa que estaba por ahí.

-No tuve sexo con sami-afirmó-estábamos en la sala de cine.

-¿para esto me sacaste de la fiesta? ¿Para decirme una mierda tan corta con esta?-Bufé-eres increíble.

Jackson me tomó de la muñeca e hizo que corriéramos hasta la orilla del mar, por mi parte me adentre un poco más, y de un momento a otro estoy toda mojada (7u7 no mal piensen) o no se empapada, y era que el muy maldito de Jackson me ha empujado al agua.

-ERES UN MALDITO-grité molesta saliendo del agua.

-Oye cálmate niña del aro-y efectivamente tenía todo mi cabello en la cara.

El muy desgraciado se reía de mi, se ríe como elmo.

-Deja de reírte elmo-bufé acomodando mi cabello, y sacando mi celular para revisar que estuviera bien, y estaba todo estropeado.-MIRA LO QUE HICISTE ME DAÑASTE EL CELULAR.

-Deja te compro otro-dijo despreocupado.

-Quiero un Samsung galaxy s7, para la semana que viene, o si no te quedas sin huevos-amenacé yéndome del lugar victoriosa.


End file.
